


Vengeful Apex Matron

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: Advent Calendar 2019 [12]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Brainwashing, Cock Vore, Cocknosis, F/M, Hypnosis, Lactation, Shotacon, petrification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21850576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Gorgon's feeling particularly vengeful and possessive, so she decides to get rid of some competition. After all, Master is hers.
Relationships: Fujimaru Ritsuka/Gorgon | Avenger
Series: Advent Calendar 2019 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559869
Kudos: 22





	Vengeful Apex Matron

Life in Chaldea was what one would consider rather good. A lot of the issues that had plagued the organization was dealt with, and the servants that had been contracted to the provisional Master seemed to get along. Seemed, being the operative word in this case. Not every single mythological figure wanted to get along and play nice.  
  
One of the ones that didn't want to play along was one of the most well-known snakes throughout history. Medusa. Or rather, her oldest form, the Gorgon. Just the mere presence of somebody else around her tiny and adorably defenseless master made the ends of her hair straighten out. She just couldn't handle another woman vying for his affection...  
  
Especially since it wasn't just one woman, it was four of them. The older snake grumbled to herself as she walked down the halls of Chaldea with her four companions. Walking alongside her was Boudica the Rider-class Servant, Kiara Sesshouin the Alter Ego-class Servant, Artoria Pendragon the Lancer-class Servant and Minamoto no Raikou the Berserker-class Servant. All of them being mommies in their own right, which just made the serpentine woman bite at her nails that much more. She couldn't stand their presence, especially when they smiled at her with all of their different intentions...  
  
She just wanted to get rid of them all, but how could she do that? The lavender haired woman thought to herself as she rubbed her cheek with one of her snakes, trailing behind the group in the process. So much so that the redheaded Rider looked back at her with a caring smile. "Gorgon? Are you alright?" She asked, so supportively...  
  
The Greek serpent avoided looking straight into the scantily clad woman's eyes. "I'm fine, you shouldn't concern yourself with the wellbeing of a person who loathes your mere presence! Go play with our Master, if you need to worry ab..." Gorgon trailed, as her mind immediately started to turn. That was the missing piece of the puzzle. Their master. The little boy who commanded all of them...  
  
Boudica tilted her head with a bit of confusion. "I... See... Well, actually..." The caring Rider's eyes flashed as she started giggling. "Now that you mention the Master, could you go check up on him? We've got a job to do, and I don't think he's ready to accompany us. He always did look so comfortable with you nearby, so I think you'd be the best for the job. Just don't eat him or anything, I know snakes like you can get pretty hungry." With that chiming unintentional insult, the redheaded woman took off, before the serpent even got a chance to reply.  
  
Not that she wanted or needed to reply. The fact she had a chance to sneak over to her master and make him her plaything... no, better than that... She was going to spoil him rotten, and corrode his very soul at the same time. She just needed a few hours, and the horrid motherly women had just given her that time.  
  
They'd be in for quite the shock once they returned.  
  
\---  
  
All four women suddenly had their eyes flutter open as they realized something was wrong. They remember coming back to the base, they remember seeing their Master waiting happily for them... and then everything was black. They couldn't remember a second after he held up his hand and Gorgon...  
  
Gorgon?  
  
"Hohoho... I believe we've been made into quite the fool. Is this your doing, dear Boudica? Did you purposefully let her stay home so she could trip us up?" Kiara seductively chimed as she cast a gaze towards the redhead, who merely shook her head disapprovingly. "Playing hard to get? I think our dear Master would love that side of you, should you show it more..."  
  
The blonde Lancer cleared her throat. "Cease your tricks, Beastling. We have more important matters to deal with. Like..." Artoria tried to make them all focus on the problem at hand, as she did her best to nudge downward with her head.  
  
As all of their gazes turned down, they noticed that they had been redressed in completely identical outfits. Cow print bras that left absolutely nothing to the imagination, and a set of thongs that dug into their feminine crevices to rile them up. Especially since each thong seemed to pull upward with every passing second, causing a simultaneous cry to echo from their lips.  
  
"H-How could my poor little boy do this? Was he charmed by that wretched snake? I knew she was just as bad as those Oni!" The purple suited Berserker muttered in disbelief as she tried to wrestle against her binds... only to realize that she had none. In fact, their arms were just held against their sides, like a set of obedient drones awaiting their commands...  
  
For good reason as it would turn out. Suddenly, all of their eyes focused on a single point. Their Master, resting on the infernal serpent's lap as she mockingly glared toward them. Something about her visage caused each of them to feel a shiver of pleasure to run down their spines, but they couldn't speak up. It was baffling, to say the least.  
  
"Took the four of you long enough to wake up. But you won't be awake for much longer, not when I've got big plans for you." Gorgon laughed as she held up the mesmerized young man's hand, revealing that all of his command seals had been burned. "My dearest little pumpkin of a master decided that he didn't need you four any longer, and used all of his power to make sure that I can have as much fun with the four of you as I possibly could have. So, how about we cut straight to the chase?" The lavender-haired bitch stood up as she brushed her hand through her hair, giggling just a little. "Besides. He won't miss you. Isn't that right, dear?"  
  
The young black-haired boy, who had been disrobed before the four motherly Servants even came to, shyly nodded. Even as his pitifully tiny pecker was on display. Something that every single one of them focused on, as their minds slowly started to come undone. They didn't know it, but this was one of the effects of the seals that he had been coerced into using.  
  
"T-Tiny... Tiny shota cock..." Kiara muttered like a ditz as Gorgon walked all the way over to her, swaying her hips with every step. "W-Want... Shota cock...!" The cow-tittied monk drooled like a madwoman as she tried to lick all over...  
  
Only for her gaze to suddenly be filled by a snake. Her eyes briefly filled with colors only for them to drain, turning grey like the rest of her body. She could feel the pleasure from the sight of the small cock filling her the more she stared straight ahead, and since she couldn't move, it was impossible to do anything but stare.  
  
It took but a single rub from the serpent's hand against her snatch for her mind to be blown clean open. Her tongue sprung out of her mouth while a fountain of drool ran out with it, her eyes rolling into the back of her head... and just like that, the petrification finished. She was forever frozen in orgasmic shock, caused just by the sight of a cock.  
  
"One down, three to go. Now, which of you shota sluts are next?" Gorgon chimed as she looked at the three remaining women...  
  
None of them particularly responded to her teasing, but she could easily pick out who she wanted to get rid of next. Namely, that awful King. With that same oversexualized gait, she made her way towards Artoria.  
  
"Puny... pulverizing penis... A true king's lance..." The mesmerized King of Knights muttered, as she suddenly caught sight of a pair of snapping fingers in front of her face. One snap, two snap, three snaps.  
  
Once the final snap rung through her ears, her expression froze. Not because she had been petrified like her fellow Servant, but rather because the hypnotic routine had forced her into an open-eyed sleep. A snore left her lips as she stared straight at the rod for all eternity. A simple debuff, but an effective one, as her nethers continued to flood with wonderful juice...  
  
"These bitches fall like dominos, and it's all thanks to your cock. Aren't you happy, Master?" Gorgon taunted as she made her way over towards Raikou, who was babbling like a complete idiot. Befitting a Berserker considering their maddened intellect.  
  
The young Master squirmed on the bed, only for his adorable rod to squirt out a little see-through spurt of cum. It was utterly inconsequential, but it drove both of the remaining women over the edge as they climaxed in turn. "G-Gorgon... D-Don't get rid of all of them..." He tried to protest, only to collapse backward as his pitiful body couldn't handle something as simple as such a climax.  
  
The lavender-haired woman scoffed as she grasped ahold of the Berserker bimbo's cow tits, whispering into her ear. Something she couldn't understand, but her body certainly did.  
  
Seconds later, milk started to squirt forth against that cow-patterned bra, staining it in seconds as a sensual 'Moooo' left Raikou's tender lips. With just a few magical words from the Golden Age of Myths, one of the strongest Japanese heroes had been turned into nothing more than a bovine, only good for her milky teats.  
  
"See, Master? I can be merciful. But now, for the last cow amongst them all. The one that gave me the chance to make you all mine..." Gorgon chimed as she grabbed ahold of Boudica's chin, dragging her closer to the young man. "This... AWFUL bitch of a mother... who couldn't even take the time out of her day to take care of her little boy. Doesn't that sound awful, Master?"  
  
The Rider looked like she was a deer in the headlights, not even focusing on anything but that cute cock. So much so that it was easy for the black-haired boy to just gulp and nod his head. "I-It's awful... S-She..." He paused as his eyes suddenly started to shine. "W-Wait, no, s-"  
  
"Ah-ah. None of that, Master. Listen to Mommy, don't focus on what's right." The serpentine seductress chimed as her snakes stared straight into the boy's eyes, the spirals in their eyes reflecting onto his as the color in the youth's eyes dimmed once more.  
  
"Y-You're... you're right, she needs to be punished..." He muttered in a soft yet emotionless tone, as he had fallen completely under the older woman's spell.  
  
Gorgon grinned as she pinched the redheaded Rider's chin once more. "You heard the boy. Now be a good Mommy and offer yourself to make him a better boy, okay?" She chimed as she cast yet another forbidden spell, causing both Boudica as well as the boy's cock to glow with the same shine.  
  
The Rider's expression changed to one of pure bliss as she giggled like a complete dunce. "Okaaaay! Mommy's gonna turn into cock food now, watch carefully!" She laughed as she carefully stuck her foot onto the tiny rod...  
  
Only for her entire leg to go down it in mere seconds, only stopping as her ass got in the way. She lifted the other leg, and down the shaft it went as well. It was wholly unrealistic, but that was the beauty of such magic. "Okay dear, watch reaaaaally carefully. You're gonna turn Mommy into squirties, and I want you to make your real Mommy proud with them. You better be good, otherwise, we've all been tossed aside for nothing!" The woman-turned-ditz laughed as she gradually slithered down the tiny shaft, her breasts bouncing alluring all the while...  
  
Until there was nothing left. All of that beauty swallowed just like that. It was astounding to see that much go down such a tiny thing, even as it resulted in a set of balls that was twice the size of the boy that owned them. But before long, that sack shrunk inward, audibly gurgling and dissolving the idiotic woman into nothing more than useless sperm... And about a few extra inches on top.  
  
Gorgon meanwhile, was quite pleased as she lowered her head onto that now-massive cock. "Mmmmmm... Now, this is something I can get behind. Now, remember who you belong to, Master?" She licked her lips as she slowly sunk on the shaft, swallowing it in seconds as her snakes focused their gaze on her young boy...  
  
"M-Mommy! Mommy owns me and my cock!" The boy instinctively cried out as he immediately released a proverbial fountain of clear cum, straight down that slutty snake's throat. It didn't even get close to emptying his sack however, even as the flow stopped.  
  
Satisfied with the cum that fired out, the Greek serpent pulled back off the cock as she instead decided to nestle it between her tits, keeping it warm as she giggled. She wanted to dig in, have some more fun with it, but she couldn't do that right now. She had so many more plans to concoct. Like what other meals to feed her little boy, until he was the perfect 'son'. Until there was nobody else that would challenge her for his affections. Whether she turned them into sleepy idiots, more cock food, cows that would only be useful for their milk, or just decorative statues... It was all up to her. And they would all fall before her in due time.  
  
She licked her lips one last time. "Alright, Master... How about you call in a few more of your dear Mommies? Mommy wants to spoil you a little more..."


End file.
